Finders Keepers
by mydream
Summary: Ulquiorra is sent after a girl Aizen has found to be useful... and he completely changes around her. Mature so far for Grimmjow's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

-1Me: oh boy… yea, I am starting another story up. I actually have this one written before I type it up, so as I write each chapter, I'll type it up and update. I need to find someone to print out my sasori story so I can work on it at school or wherever without needing my laptop, and my deidara story is in an old notebook, I need to work on it again. This is an extreme OOC UlquiorraXOC story. I really am sorry for this… I was told I have to put it up, but only the first chapter. The second chapter will be re-written, and made more into a non-OOC Ulquiorra, since I am going to watch a crap-load of Bleach and read the manga…. Gomensai, forgive me.

Tobi: I'm still doing the disclaimer!

Aizen: -pushes Tobi away- This is Bleach, I am doing the disclaimer.

Tobi: NO! I AM DISCLAIMER MAN!

-The two begins to fight. I just sit there and watch, my sweat drop growing and growing, sighing-

Hitsugaya: -walks in and plops down next to me, sighing- Bleach characters are copyright of Tite Kubo. There will be an Original character, but not until the next chapter. She will be introduced this chapter, but will not make an actual appearance till next. Mekau is not making money off of this, she is doing it solely for her entertainment, and that alone.

Aizen and Tobi: -stop and look to him, glaring.-

Me: xD looks like you two lost here. Thanks, Hitsugaya-sama.

Hitsugaya: Yea sure. On with the story.

Me: Of course -- Enjoy, and review only if you want. I'm not going to beg.

………………………………...

Part one.

Just another day of complete silence at Hueco Mundo for Ulquiorra. Yammy ran off to kill off weak Hollows with the idiot Sexta Espada, Grimmjow, Aizen was doing god only knows what with Ichimaru, and Tozen ran off with I1 Forte and Wonderwice to go god only knows what. The other Arrancar and Espada, if around, hid very well from Ulquiorra. The fragile Espada only shrugged.

A sudden rasping knock on the Cuatro Espada's door snapped Ulquiorra from his dead-like trance, green eyes locking on the door. "Enter." He said in his usual monotone voice, his green emotional gaze returning to the white wall in the direction he was originally facing, the wall opposite the door.

"Come on, you emotionless bitch." Grimmjow's seemingly pissed voice drawled as he cracked the wooden door open, making a motion as if he were blinded by the sudden brightness of the Espada's room. "Aizen has small jobs for us."

Ulquiorra almost wanted to scream in happiness as finally being able to do something besides sit on his bed and think. Not that he didn't mind it, but… he just wanted something to do, especially if it pleased Aizen-sama.

Pushing himself up off of the bed, Ulquiorra, made his way, with quiet footsteps, towards the door with his usual emotionless face. He pushed by Grimmjow, earning a slightly angered look from the other Espada, but he could care less. He was curious about the 'small job' Aizen had for him. Hopefully it wasn't grocery shopping again, or sewing more dresses and 'inappropriate' things for Gin and Sousuke's 'fun time'.

Grimmjow walked quietly behind the other, noticing how much the Cuatro Espada seemed to be zoning out more then usual… hell, the other was completely out of it. It made the sixth Espada curious, wondering what on earth the fourth was thinking about so much. "Oi, butch! What's so interesting?" He cackled.

Ulquiorra snapped from his thoughts, just in time to narrowly miss the wall in front of him. He shot the other a small glare over his shoulder before turning to his right, facing the large double doors that lead into the throne room. He just wanted to get this done so he could be sent on his mission.

The doors opened fully, and to Ulquiorra's surprise, only Aizen and Gin sat in the room. He turned to look to Grimmjow, but the other was already gone. With a bad feeling in his stomach, the fourth Espada walked into the throne room, the wooden doors creaking closed behind him.

"Ulquiorra, we have found you most fitting for this job. You are to go to the human world…" Aizen paused and shifted the silver-haired man on his lap, tugging an envelope out from under the throne. He tossed the thick, cream-colored envelope at the Espada, who caught it with ease. "…and find this girl."

"Ya are to brin' 'er back at' us, Ulquiorra." Gin said as he settled back into a comfortable position in his lover's lap. His large hand curled into Aizen's, his ever present grin growing in the process. "Ain' that righ', Sousuke?" The ex-third captain purred his lover's name in a rather sickening way, at least to Ulquiorra. Aizen seemed used to it.

"That's right, Gin." Aizen said, giving the fox-man a light butterfly kiss upon his forehead. "You have a week. Do not fail me, Ulquiorra. Do this correctly, and I'll get you some new books." His fingers tangled into Gin's hair, earning a soft pleased noise from the ex-captain as he began to rub his scalp.

"I will not fail you, Aizen-sama. I will do this quickly, to please you." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice, bowing his head in respect to his leader and co-leader. A smile graced Aizen's lips in pride of Ulquiorra. Gin frowned in looked up at the other, his expression like that of a lone puppy.

"Dismissed, Ulquiorra. Good luck." Aizen nodded in the Espada's direction before returning his attention to his silver-haired lover, lips crashing with lips. Ulquiorra fled as quickly as possible at the sight, not wanting to intrude on his master's love fest.

"Oh." The fourth Espada paused in the middle of the hall way, his empty green gaze resting on the bulky, cream-colored envelope in his hands. Pale, thin fingers brushed the top flap aside, pulling out the thick pieces of paper. Attached to the first page was a picture of the girl he was to find. Black hair, green eyes…. And full of such life. Her arms were around two males, eyes twinkling. They seemed to be laughing. Ulquiorra caught himself staring, and shook his head, lifting the picture upwards in order to read the name of who he was to find.

Tsuchi Nagare. "Earth flow…?" Ulquiorra questioned as he looked to the picture for another moment in curiosity. He looked back to the page, and noted her nick name. Chi. 'Blood.' Just reading over the pages, he knew this girl was going to be a lot harder to collect then he originally thought. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"So that's who you are after. Damn, I'm jealous! She's fucking hot!" Grimmjow's voice suddenly chimed, and for the third time that day, snapped Ulquiorra from his thoughts. As Ulquiorra stared at the teal-haired Espada like he was stupid, Grimmjow snatched the picture away. "She is mine once she gets here."

Ulquiorra snatched the picture back from the Espada, tucking it away in his uniform. "It is Aizen-sama's choice what is to be done with her, not yours." He shook his head from side to side, hands holding the envelope to his chest, protecting the contents from the Teal Espada's questioning grasp.

"Aizen-sama this, Aizen-sama that." Grimmjow mocked the black-haired Espada, throwing his arms up as he released an annoying growl. "You're always talking about fucking Aizen! Maybe he's making you go get this girl so you will finally leave him alone!"

Ulquiorra never thought of it like that. Maybe he was a bit to… obsessed with Aizen. But, still, he only had respect for the ex-captain, and nothing else. As he looked to Grimmjow's smirking face, the Arrancar finally snapped. He punched the teal Espada in the face, breaking his nose to the point of where it split in half before disappearing down the hall, leaving a baffled and horrified Grimmjow behind.

………………………….

Me: That was four pages in my notebook…. The second chapter is… -beings to slip through the pages, counting- six and 1/3 pages long…. I'm so proud of myself for that…

Hitsugaya: … -has been reading over her shoulder- I wonder if anyone would actually like this…

Me: -turns around and nails him in the face- SHISH!! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. -bows- thank you for reading.


	2. Please read

-1Me: Sorry everyone, but for now, my chapter stories are on halt. I've have some things I need to go through with school, and need to focus on that for a while. I'll still write in my free time and work on the stories as I do so, since I'm going to buy notebooks for each and work on them in my spare time. But please excuse me for this. I will occasionally update, but one-shots only, and I don't know how long or short they will be. I would appreciate it if you didn't get mad at me, and when I return from this pause, I promise you I'll update at least once a week (If I luck out and for one do not get grounded over summer…) and I'll have plenty to type up afterwards. I'm extremely sorry for this, but I just need a break for a while, my life is stressing me out and… I promise you when I return, I will have plenty to share with you.

I am also currently working on typing up my Gin one-shot, which hopefully is long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. I am also working on chapter two of Jealousy Over A Man and chapter 8 of my Sasori story. Also, I have Chapter two of Finders Keepers done, and working on Chapter three. I'll type up what I have, but you'll have to wait until after the pause for them… I really do apologize for this.

One more thing. I am also working on a big art project, and that's another reason for me not being to update for a while. This is my first time painting something so… huge, and I also have a wood carving I wish to do, I just need the wood and tools for it ..

Also!! I am working on a top-secret story for my wonderful reviewers on Fanfiction up until this point. Well, you could say it's dedicated to them, for bringing me such joy. I thank all of you. Why is it top secret? Non ya. I am working on a Zetsu story, but that is not the story that is 'top secret'. This story may take me a while to produce the first chapter for, since I have to do A LOT of research to produce this…. All I am going to say about it is…. 'what' and that is your word hint. Good luck with that.

I appreciate everyone's help up until now, and I appreciate my friend Nykole for inspiring my one-shot 'is Tobi a bad boy?' She doesn't know she inspired me, and honestly I don't know how either, all I know is that it came to me while I was talking to her and the next day I wrote it out in German. XD.

Please wish me good luck in my 'higher education', and I wish all of you luck and hope joy comes in your life. Please take care of yourselves, and thank you for sticking with me up until now. If you have any ideas for a future story, email me at : and if you have any anime/manga or books you'd like to recommend, send me an e-mail as well.

And please keep in mind, this does not mean I'll do what I did back in '04 and disappear for three years. His just means till about June I won't be posting to much at all, and not working so much on typing and posting chapters. I WILL still be working on my actual stories, just not putting them up due to lack of time on the computer. Heck, if you luck out, you'll be getting that 'top-secret' stories first chapter before June.

Please Review, I will respond to those, and any Private Messages I receive. I thank you for your patience, and any understanding you may have. I will see you all whenever, thank you very much.

Mekau/ MyDream


	3. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


End file.
